Flower
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. Animated. Can a flower really tell you who to love? What about Wasp and his feelings for Bumblebee? Would Bee return those feelings back to him after everything that has happened? WARNING: SLASH PAIRING-Bumblebee x Wasp


Well, this is my first BeexWasp one-shot! I was inspired by a prompt game on GaiaOnline where someone did a short thing on them two…and thus the plot bunnies spawned this. Aslo…there needs to be more sweet BeexWasp stories here on …but that is whatever…  
Sorry if Wasp seems kind-of OOC…and also…IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH FIC.S, PRESS THE BACK BUTTON NOW!

The original idea goes to **x_X_Two_Faced_Goth_X_x **on GaiaOnline! I just morphed it into this! She also designed the OC Marissa in this one-shot!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…

* * *

"He likes me….He likes me not…He likes me…He likes me not…" came the voice that drew him to field in the middle of the park. He hid behind one of the many trees that line the field, peered around, and watched the young, dark brown-haired teenage organic female pick petals off the flower and mutter those two phrases as she did that. His fading purple-to-blue optics watched in curiosity. Wasp wondered what was the meaning behind that; since he had only truly begun to re-live his life back on earth.

_:Flashback:_

_Wasp stood in the middle of the Rec. Room of the Autobots base. He was there to begin his life again. _

_He had fought Bumblebee in the middle of the forest, and the yellow mech had surrendered and asked for forgiveness. Wasp wondered about that and said that he did, since some of his sanity had come back to him, and he could think straight. But he still did not care for the yellow mech. So, Wasp began as an Autobot again, since he was proven innocent, and stayed on Earth with the others, since he did not want to go back on Cybertron, where the others would never trust or like him. But here on Earth, the Autobots had begun to trust him. _

_Wasp cycled air through his vents and glanced around the area. So, he stay with the others and began to learn about Earth customs. Bumblebee, trying to pay Wasp back for ruining Wasp's life, showed him games and fun things to do. Wasp, not fully forgiving Bumblebee, found the games fun. But after a while, things between the two began to mend together. And so, a small friendship was formed between them._

_They hung out a little more and began going on missions. Bumblebee learned that Wasp wasn't fully mean and spiteful, and Wasp learned that Bumblebee wasn't as much as a glitch-head than he made him out to be the first time they had met. _

_They spent so much time together and having fun that Wasp began physically changing. His optics had begun to fade from purple back to blue, and Ratchet offered to check and heal Wasp's vocalizer, which he did. Now, Wasp was his old self again. But something else inside of Wasp began changing as well._

_:End Flashback:_

So, Wasp continued to watch the girl, and finally, once she ran out of petals and stood up from sitting on the ground, he came out from behind the tree and walked over to her. He stood in front of her, staring down, and twiddling his fingers.

She was wearing a black t-shirt, indigo skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black choker. She then looked up at him with her hazel eyes and said, "Hello." She was smiling at him, not afraid. Wasp forced a small smile on his dental plates.

"Hello," he mumbled; then asked, "can you tell me what were you doing to that green organic thing?" She smiled at him, bent down, and picked up another one. She stood back up and began to tell him.

"They're called Daises, and it is said that you say 'He likes—or loves—me' on one petal and pick it off; then another would be 'He like—or loves—me not'. And the last petal is the true answer." She smiled and began to do what she said. The last petal she muttered, "He likes me!" She then dropped the petal-less flower and then said, "I'm Marissa, by the way."

"Wasp" Wasp replied. He looked from the organic female, to the 'daisy'.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Wasp and goodbye!" she said as she turned and walked away, waving back at him. Wasp looked up and awkwardly waved back and then once again looked down at the 'Daises'. A thought soon formed in his CPU. And so, he picked one up and began to think about the flower and what the organic had been doing. Bumblebee had come to mind about it.

He wouldn't admit it, but he had begun to have feelings for the yellow bot. He had begun to have feelings for Bumblebee because the yellow mech was the only one who had really showed any type of kindness towards him. Wasp had been an orphan since he was a sparkling, and growing up, he had always been picked on. He had grown sour towards everyone, and thus the reason to be mean to Bumblebee. But the yellow mech was different.

But, unfortunately, Wasp could never tell Bumblebee that he liked him. I mean, he tried to off-line Bumblebee when he was in a crazed state. Who would love someone like that?

Wasp cycled air through his vents and began to walk over to a tree. He sat down underneath a tree and began to think of the time when he first felt something for Bumblebee.

_:Flashback:_

_They were engaged in a fight with Blitzwing in the middle of the park, when the crazy Triple-changer aimed his canons at Wasp. He fired, and Wasp felt someone push him out of the canon's blasts way. He fell to the ground with a thud. Wasp quickly sat up and glanced over to see Bumblebee lying on his side, burned and frozen a bit. Then, something in Wasp's spark flared up. The green mech jumped up and let out an onslaught of attacks on the Decpticon. After several minutes of attacks, the Jet transformed into alt-mode and flew off. Wasp cycled air in and out of his vents, and sheathed his stingers. He then quickly turned and ran to Bee's side. He knelt down and picked the yellow mech up._

"_Bumlbe…bee, can you hear me?" he asked the yellow mech. Bee's optics were powered down, but he was still on-line. But still, this worried Wasp. The green mech's spark was beating wildly. He held the yellow mech close to him._

"_Wa…sp…" the yellow mech managed to get out. Wasp gasped, and his spark nearly stopped beating._

"_Hang on Bumlbebee…hang on…" Wasp looked around for the others and sending out help signals._

_//Another Flashback//_

_They were searching in the caves, when a cave in occurred and trapped them. They then searched for another exit. Their stingers were lit, and the light guided them._

_Wasp would occasionally catch glances at the yellow mech to his right. The yellow glow would make the yellow mech shine even brighter. He was grateful that they had been trapped, because then maybe he could finally tell Bumblebee how he felt. Wasp stopped in the middle of the long earthen hallway and waited for Bee to stop. Soon following, Bee stopped and turned around to face him._

"_Wasp…why have you stopped?" the yellow mech asked, optic ridge rising._

"_Bumblebee…I need to tell ya something…I-" But Wasp was cut short when the sound of Optimus's voice fill the hallway._

"_Bumblebee…Wasp…Where are you two?!"_

_Both young bots looked down the hallway, then back at each other._

"_Let's go Wasp…Boss-bot callin' us…" Wasp nodded, and both began back down the hallway. After a bit of walking, Bumblebee asked, "What were you going to say Wasp, back there?"_

_Wasp let air out of his vents and replied, "Nothing, it doesn't matter Bumblebee…" Wasp felt like his spark had been stepped on. As they walked down, the green mech began thinking. He really did feelings for Bumblebee, but just could not admit them._

_:End of Flashbacks:_

So, Wasp began to follow Marissa's instructions.

"He likes me…He likes me not…He likes me…He likes me not…" and so-on-so-forth till the last petal, "He likes me…not." He stared wide-eyed at the flower. Even a little organic plant had told him and Bee were not meant to be. His optics narrowed, and he growled. He tossed the flower away and drew his knees to his chest plate. He felt like leaking Energon tears. He powered down his optics and shut out the world, not caring about it, and so he did not hear the other mech approach him from behind him and the tree.

"Wasp…are you okay?" came Bumblebee's voice. Wasp jumped up and whipped around to face the yellow bot.

"Bumblebee!," Wasp exclaimed and then asked, "what are you doing here?"

Bumblebee looked down, kicked the earth beneath his pedes, and replied, "Wondering where you went off to. Me and Sari were going to play our new game with you, but we couldn't find you at the base. So, I went lookin' for ya." He looked back up and smiled at Wasp. Wasp didn't know, but Bee had also begun to like the green mech.

_:Flashback:_

_Ever since he had gave up and asked Wasp for forgiveness, he had tried to make it up to Wasp. Showing him videogames and playing games. At first, the green bot did not want to have anything to do with him, but soon he began to grow less cold._

_He had found out that Wasp wasn't as mean as he led on. He could be nice, sometimes. Also, the green bot liked to plays games as well. Soon, a small friendship formed, which made Bee happy. At first, he thought it was because the guilt left, but then Bee began feeling something else. Something for the green bot. The feelings never left, just grew. He began to worry, because he doubted with all his spark that Wasp would ever love him back. He had sent Wasp to the STOCKADES for Primus sake. No one would love someone who did that. So, Bee kept it to himself._

_//Another Flashback//_

_He and Wasp were fighting against Blitzwing in the park. The Triple-changer was fighting back violently, but they didn't give up. Blitzwing fired both canons at Wasp, and Bee gasped. Only one thing flashed through his mind, and so, he pushed Wasp out the way, getting hit instead. As he flew and landed on the ground, his optics flickered. They managed to keep on just long enough to see Wasp firing multiple shots at the Deception, and the Jet flying off. Then, his optics shut off, and he began to drift into stasis. _

_There was no sound, but soon the darkness was filled with a voice._

"_Bumble…bee…can you hear me?" It was Wasp's voice. He wished he could yell out he was and that if Wasp was ok, but no sound came beyond one word. He could feel his body being lift lightly and held close to something._

"_Wa…sp…"_

_Then, some more came "Hang on Bumblebee…hang on…" Bumblebee couldn't reply, stasis caught him fully, but he was glad Wasp was caring about him._

_//Another Flashback//_

_Both he and Wasp were walking in the cave mines and were holding their stingers forward to light the way. He continued to walk, thinking about Wasp and their situation. Maybe now was the time he should tell Wasp what he felt about him. He then thought about what if Wasp said no. Could he bear that rejection? He then noticed that Wasp was not next to him. Bee stopped and turned to see a stopped Wasp._

"_Wasp…why have you stopped?" he asked, and his optic ridge rose._

_Then Wasp replied, "Bumblebee…I need to tell ya something…I-" But the green mech was cut short when the sound of Optimus's voice fill the hallway._

"_Bumblebee…Wasp…Where are you two?!" came Optimus's voice. Both young bots looked down the hallway, then back at each other. Bee thought that any and all chances of asking was just cut short._

_Bee let out air in his vents and said to the green mech, "Let's go Wasp…Boss-bot callin' us…" Wasp nodded, and both began back down the hallway. Soon, after several moments of walking in silence, Bee asked, "What were you going to say Wasp, back there?"_

_The green mech let air out of his vents and replied, "Nothing, it doesn't matter Bumblebee…" Bumblebee felt horrible now. He wondered wildly what Wasp was going to say._

_:End of Flashback:_

Wasp faked a small smile and replied, "Oh, sorry about not telling anyone were I went off to…" Then, the green mech looked down at the petal-less flower and began to think. What he didn't see was that Bee also looked down too and saw the flower.

_It's now or never…forget that stupid flower…I can do this…_ Wasp began to think and then he inhaled air and exhaled. He looked up and faced the mech, who was staring at him with baby-blue optics.

"Bumblebee, I need to tell you something…" he began, staring optic-to-optic with Bumblebee.

"I also need to tell you something too Wasp, but you can go first…" Bumblebee interjected. Wasp looked down at the ground below.

"Well, I…um…" Wasp began, and Bee stepped forward, "I…" Wasp mumbled something incoherent.

Bee then asked, "What Wasp? What did ya say?" Wasp inhaled and looked up, not noticing that Bee was only a half an arm's length away.

"I li-" Wasp never finished, for Bee had swiftly came up and silenced the green mech with a passionate kiss. Bumblebee didn't care what would happen next, only that he need to show Wasp that he loved him and hoped that Wasp responded back with love too and not rejection.

Wasp was shocked, but soon melted into the kiss. Now, he finally knew that Bumblebee loved him, and he could show that he loved him back. Both mech's sparks were beating wildly.

Bee wrapped his arms around Wasp's neck, and Wasp wrapped his arms around Bee's waist. The kiss last for little bit long and finally they broke the kiss and touched foreheads.

"I love you" they both said together. Bee smiled, as soon did Wasp, who was blushing a bit of red. They could now be together, not afraid to love each other. Their sparks fluttered in their chasises with happiness.

* * *

Well then, that is the first BeexWasp I have ever done…and I think is turned out alright! I love the flower idea…it was cute and well…this pairing is cute…  
Again…sorry if Wasp seems a bit OOC…

Again…thanks to **x_X_Two_Faced_Goth_X_x** for the great idea…and she owns Marissa!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
